


Library

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My A.C.E OneShots [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bruises, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Library, M/M, Protectiveness, badboy!Donghun, nerd!Junhee, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Junhee was your typical nerd: quiet, sat in the front fo every class, wears glasses, doesn't like parties. That's why he also likes to go to the library, because all those joks and playboys won't come here. But they are here now. Why, you ask? Well, the headteacher made all of those idiots help to clean up the library after they made a mess out of the cafeteria earlier this week.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: My A.C.E OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Library

Libraries are supposted to be quiet, aren't they? Well, today seemed to be different and Junhee most definetly wasn't a fan of it. 

Junhee was your typical nerd: quiet, sat in the front fo every class, wears glasses, doesn't like parties. That's why he also likes to go to the library, because all those joks and playboys won't come here. But they are here now. Why, you ask? Well, the headteacher made all of those idiots help to clean up the library after they made a mess out of the cafeteria earlier this week.   
And the leader of them was no other than Lee Donghun, feeling himself, just leaning against one of the big shelves in his stupid ass leather jacket that made his upper body look even better than it usually does.

Yes, maybe Junhee has a small crush on the school's bad boy. No, he will never admit it and he will never in his dear life confess to the older boy. No chance.  
Also, Junhee knew how many confessions of girls Donghun receives daily and how many of them he either turned down or accepted just to have a little bit of fun. And that is most definetly nothing Junhee wanted to happen to him and his heart.  
Therefore, when Junhee saw the group entering the library he could either take a chance in running away or hiding somewhere in the library. And he went with the second as he wouldn't have to go home then, even though it meant that he had to hope that those fuckers wouldn't find and see him. Because, he pretty much was one of their go-to bully victims so possibilies were high that the outcome of staying here would be the same as if he went home.   
Junhee was only trying to get all his homework done, which were pretty many, so it would be as late as possible when he came home and he didn't have to encounter anyone there.

"Hey, Nerd, you're in the way", a voice suddenly spoke out behind him, making him jump and turn his head to whoever spoke to him. Behind him Jaesun was standing behind him with a stack of books. He was one of the nicer ones, or so it seemes as he was one of the 'higher ups' in their group and he was one of those who would give commands instead of doing it himself.  
"Sorry" Junhee muttered before taking his books and standing up to get away from him as fast as he could. Maybe he should go home after all. Or he could go to a park a stay there for a few hours. But on the other hand he shouldn't let his usual routine be fucked up by those idiots. So Junhee just sat down at another table, trying to concentrate on his homework again, blocking out all those noises the group made.

Therefore he also didn't notice how someone was watching him for quite some time now, trying to read the emotions on his face. But not only today but for quite some time already, seeing that Junhee actually only put on a mask when he's in school. But he knew that Junhee wouldn't aproach him or would want him to aproach him so he held his distant to maybe find the perfect moment to talk to him once.

"Come on, get your work done, then we'll all have a problem gone" the teacher, who had to look over their work, said with an annoyed voice, trying to get those who were doing nothing to get to work.   
"I don't understand why we're doing this shit, we weren't all fault for that dumb mess" Sehyoon grumbled next to Donghun while putting some books in the correct orders.  
"If you haven't noticed yet, the teachers hate all of us, so if they catch one all of us have to carry the penalty" Donghun shrugged, also taking some books and rearranging them halfassed so it would look like he was working, but in fact he jus continued doing what he's been doing before.

After all of them got to work at some point they were finished after about an hour and a half and most of the group hurridly left the school so they could do whatever they wanted to.  
The last ones left were Sehyoon, who was waiting for his friends Byeongkwan and Yuchan, and Donghun.  
"You should talk to him", Sehyoon said, following the other's eyes.  
"No" he responded.  
"Oh come on Hun, how long have you been staring at him? Two years? Longer? Just talk to him, it won't kill you" Sehyoon tried to convince him, but it didn't work.  
"He hates me"  
"You don't know"  
"Look how he looks at us and say that again"  
"Well, maybe that's because he is bullied? I also wouldn't like the group leader of those who beat me up every other day" the pink haired explained, making Donghun acutally turned to the other. "You wha-", he began but got cut off by the other. "Not me, the others, you know I don't do that sort of bullshit. I rather do graffities or stuff like that but I don't hurt others. Not anymore" he explained.  
"Which fucker then-" Donghun said through gritted teeth, but Sehyoon only shrugged. "I think it's easier to ask who doesn't".

"But leave that for later. Are you going to talk to him now or not?", Sehyoon then asked, pointing towards the table with a almost unnoticable nod.  
The glare he got from Donghun would've killed him if looks could kill, but luckily they can't.  
"Okay, so either you'll go now or I'll make you go" Sehyoon said, turning the other around by the shoulder and pushing him towards the said boy.   
"I'll kill you", Donghun said, trying to stop Sehyoon.  
"Nah, you'll thank me" the latter laughed, pushing him one last time and then leaving him.

Donghun took a deep breath, only now realizing how nervous he actually was.   
He didn't know, what exactly he was supposed to do so he just sat down at the table, across from Junhee who was seemingly way to deep into his homework to notice him.

But in fact, Junhee noticed him instantly when he sat down. But he was way to afraid to move even a single inch.

"Junhee" the older spoke out, making the younger tense up, not knowing if he should lift his head or not.   
"Jun" he repeated himself, his voice softer than Junhee thought it would be.   
Afraid that he wouldn't be that friendly anymore if he ignored him again so he slightly lifted his head.   
What he didn't expect was to see the worry in the other's eyes.   
Junhee didn't ask anything, he just looked at the older and waited for him to say something.   
"Are you okay?", he asked, knowing from certain things that the answer should be 'no'.   
The other frowned, not knowing why he would ask something like that. What was he planning on doing?

"Yeah...?", he answered, scanning the other to see if he could read his expression. But there was nothing there except... worry.   
"Doesn't look like it" the other argued, now making the younger frown.   
When Donghun then pointed to this wrist, Junhee was fast to pull down his sleeves, covering the bruises Donghun meant with his movement just now.

"That's... None of your business" Junhee told him with a scoff.   
"Junhee, I'm not here to hurt you" Donghun tried, but Junhee just started to pack his stuff.   
"You're not? Where do you think I got these from then" Junhee lied, those bruises weren't from Donghun's gang, but he wanted the older to think and reflect about what he and his group does in fact cause more than often.

Before Donghun could reply again, Junhee took his bag and left, trying his best not to let the tears run down his face. At least not until he left the building.

He didn't want to go home but he had to now. At least he didn't have to participate dinner.

Donghun let himself fall back in the chair while looking after Junhee. Sometimes he really hated his reputation more than normally.   
"Now what?", he mumbled to himself before also standing up and exiting the school.   
He would most definitely talk to the boys, even though he would have to answer quite some questions then, or at least they will be ask, he won't answer if he didn't feel like it.

It wad already dark outside and there wasn't even a trace left of Junhee when Donghun stepped outside. He left out a sigh and slowly made his way home.   
He went by some houses, some were already dark, others dimly lit. When he came by a specific house he came to a stop, it was always the same two rooms lit. The curtains were closed so you couldn't make out who was in the rooms and Donghun could always hear people yelling in there. He wanted to help, he really did, he knew the feeling of the kids that might live in the house but he knew that he couldn't do anything if he didn't have proof for anything.   
The yelling stopped for a while and Donghun decided to continue his way home. His father was probably waiting for him, regardless on how late he would come home.   
He was right, when he opened the door he could hear his father talk in the kitchen, before looking through the door and seeing Donghun.   
"The food is still warm if you're hungry" he told his son and Donghun nodded, not wanting to interrupt the conversation he was having over the phone as it could be something work related.   
'Where's the cat?', he silently mouthed to his father after eating, but he only shrugged and pointed outside.   
So Donghun simply replaced his leather jacket with an actually warm one and went outside again with a few treats. He was pretty sure his cat should be near, maybe around the park where she usually runs around and entertains the kids that are there during the day.

"There you are" Donghun thought out loud when he finally saw the red cat sitting by the swings.   
He went over to the little creature to pick it up when he noticed someone sitting on the swing his car was sitting beside of.   
He was facing the ground and grabbing onto the metal bars quite hardly, but Donghun could still make out who it was.  
"Junhee...?", he softly asked, kneeling down before the boy to look at his face. But he didn't answer and he was even more tense than he was earlier in school.  
"Is everything alright?", he then asked, trying to get a better look of the other, only to see the blood running down his nose and the tears in his eyes. "What happened?", he therefor changed his question, trying to get the younger to look at him.  
"Please, Junhee, I really want to help you but you have to talk to me" Donghun was almost begging the other boy. Seeing him like this hurt him more than when his parents divorced four years ago.

Without saying a word, Junhee broke out into tears, wiping them away quickly with his sleeves, mixing them with the blood from his nose.  
"Junhee, please, at least let me care for your wounds, you don't have to talk about it, okay?", Donghun then tried, standing up in front of the younger and making him stand up as well. Seeing how much the other was shivering he could guess that he was outside for quite some time already and quickly took off his jacket to give it to the younger.  
He also picked up the cat before taking Junhee by the shoulder and going towards his house.  
"But your parents..." Junhe tried to find an excuse.  
"Don't worry, my father won't say anything" Donghun reassured him.   
Luckily he didn't live too far away as it seems as if Junhee would pass out soon.

When they entered the house, Donghun set down the cat and quickly called out to his dad to feed her before carefully taking Junhee to his room.   
"Sit down here, I'll get some stuff" the older then said, sitting Junhee down on his bed and carefully leaning him against the wall so he wouldn't fall back against it.   
Donghun then went to the bathroom to get everything he needed before going back to Junhee, taking his chair and sat down across from him.   
The first thing he did was to care for the still slightly bleeding nose and then continued with the black eye that started to blossom.   
During the whole process Junhee stayed quiet, even when he was touching where it should hurt.  
"Is there anything else?" Donghun asked him but the other just silently shook his head.  
"You're good at this" he then commented, completly out of context.  
"Well, I used to do this pretty regularly. So I had a lot of time to practice" Donghun shrugged.  
"Maybe I should work on that as well" Junhee laughed, looking down to his hands.

Donghun didn't know what to respond to that so he silently packed up the rest of the bandages before standing up another time.  
"I'll get you some painkillers and then you should sleep a bit, okay?", he then said, already standing in the doorframe. Junhee nodded once again and followed Donghun with his eyes out of sight.

Junhee's pulse was way out of the normal but he couldn't even tell if was the adrenaline that was still in his system or because he was in Donghun's room, sitting on his bed. Maybe also because the pain was becoming worse by the minute...

"Here, I hope it's strong enough, if not I can get you another one" Donghun said when he came back, handing Junhee the tablet and a bottle of water.   
"Thanks" the younger mumbled, talking both and unscrewing the bottle to take the medicine.   
"You should sleep now. I'll stay awake" the older then said, putting his chair back again and sitting down at his desk.   
Junhee first wanted to protest but he noticed how tired he actually was and how heavy his limbs got.   
"Fine" he mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed.  
Donghun couldn't help but smile. "Lay down at least. Your back will hurt if you don't" he told the younger.  
The latter only hummed in response but didn't actually move so Donghun stood up again and somehow made Junhee lay down, trying his best not to hurt him while doing so.  
"Good night, Jun" the older whispered as he noticed that the other was already drifting off.  
He then put a blanket over him and sat down on the edge of his bed for a while, observing the boy, before letting out a sigh and standing up again.  
He thought it would okay to leave him alone for a while as he just fell asleep and went to the kitchen to talk to his dad real quick and also get some food for when Junhee wakes up.  
Luckily his dad didn't ask for any explanation and just went with his son's behaviour.

Back in his room he put the food onto his desk and sat down again, wondering what he should do with the rest of the time. He told Junhee that we would stay awake so he couldn't just go to sleep. But there was nothing he had to get done so the only thing he could so was wait. And who knows for how long.  
But he would do it for the younger's sake. It wouldn't be the first time to pull an all-nighter on a weekday. He could just sleep in school after all.

"Donghun...?", Junhee quietly mumbled when he woke up due to some noises. He opened his eyes a small bit in hopes to see something.  
"Sorry, was I too loud?", a soft spoken answer came from across the room.  
"No, but can you come here" the younger asked into the dark room.  
He could hear some movement and could only guess when the older was standing in front of the bed.  
"You should sleep too" the younger mumbled, lifting up the blanket a bit and leaving a bit more space.  
"No, it's fine, I-" this time it was Donghun who tried to protest, but Junhee didn't let him.   
"You should sleep... and I'm cold" Junhee mumbled, only whispering the last part as it was more embarressing than he thought it would be saying it out loud.

Donghun was more than just a bit confused on why Junhee's attitude towards him changed all of a sudden, but he just let out a sigh before carefully laying down next to the other boy.  
Even though it was dark in the room, Donghun could still clearly see Junhee's face. Maybe he was awake in the dark for too long.  
"Better?", he asked the younger. In return he once again got a hum.  
"Then sleep now, okay? Good night" he said, closing his eyes.  
"Good night", the other answered with a yawn.

Soon, the younger of the two fell asleep, but Donghun stayed awake for some more time, thinking on what actually happened over the course of the day. He wanted to ask Junhee what happened before he found him, why he was always so bruised up, why he never talked to anyone.  
For the nth time Donghun let out a sigh before letting sleep consume him, fianally getting the rest his body was screaming for since midnight.

Donghun woke up from a shuffle next to him and when he opened his eyes he saw that Junhee sat up already, eyes still half closed.  
"Feeling better?", Donghun asked him, startling the younger.  
"A bit... it still hurts" he mumbled, looking anywhere but the other.  
"Should I get you more medication?", Donghun asked him, now also sitting up, only a few centimetres away from the younger.  
"No... No it's fine" he mumbled, turning his head to the side.

"What time is it?", he then reluctantly asked.   
Donghun turned around to look at his phone "about 10am" he said.   
"School already started-" Junhee paniced.  
"Just skip today, you're hurt anyways" Donghun told him, trying to hold him back from any more movements.   
"But-" the younger wanted to protest.   
"Please Junhee. Don't. I'll get today's notes for you but please rest" Donghun pleaded.

Junhee didn't seem like he would just be okay with it but he didn't say anything more and relaxed his body again.  
"Can I ask you something?", Donghun then asked the younger.   
The latter only nodded in response, not knowing what to expect.   
"What happened yesterday?", he wanted to know.   
Of course he didn't expect Junhee to actually trust him with information like that but he also didn't expect that the younger would instantly tear up.   
"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Donghun then quickly said but Junhee shook his head.   
"I think it would only be right to tell you after you helped me" he said, holding back the tears as best as possible. The boy took a deep breath, but not looked at the other when he continued in a whisper. "It's my dad" he mumled, giving up on holding back the tears and soon a sob ripped through the silence.  
Donghun didn't really know how to ract, or even how to handle a crying person so he just carfully placed his arms around the other and pulled him into a hug, carefull not to hurt him.

After a while Junhee's sobs got softer again anf the last tear left his eyes when Donghun loosened the embrace again.   
"It's okay Junhee, I'll protect you, okay?", Donghun told him, even though it was pretty cheesy to say, but at least it made Junhee smile a bit.  
"Where's the badboy gangleader that I used to know?", he asked with a laugh.  
"Oh come on, I didn't even choose to be the leader of those but they are just too obedient and I never bowed to what they said" Donghun shrugged.  
"So you don't fight?"  
"Only if I have to or it has a good reason" he explained and got a nod from the other.  
"And how do you think on protecting me?", Junhee asked out of the blue, not realising that Donghun's arms were stil loosely around his waist.  
"I'll just stay by your side" he told the younger, making him blush.

Both couldn't explain what happened that they were suddenly acting so natural (and flirty) with each other all of a sudden, but Junhee definetly liked that mood more than the mood there was before.  
"I have to go home sooner or later..." Junhee then mumbled.   
"If you want to we can go get your stuff and you can stay here the rest of the week?", Donghun offered with a shy smile.   
"I don't know if my parents will allow me to" Junhee mumbled with a sigh.   
"Let's try at least" the other said. "Let's go after school's officially over, okay?".   
Junhee agreed on it but he wasn't sure what they were supposed to do until then and he also didn't want to fall into an awkward silence as he was afraid that the mood might chance and with that their attitudes to each other as well.   
"How about some breakfast?"

Their morning went on quite normal but when it was time to get ready Junhee got extremely nervous.   
Donghun tried his best to comfort him and also gave him some clothes to wear as he was still wearing the shirt with the bloody sleeves from the night before.   
"It'll be just fine. If you want to I can come in as well" he told the younger while they were on their way to his house.   
Junhee was practically drowning in one one Donghun's black jeans-jackets and only nodded slightly as he grabbed the sleeves in his hands.   
"I think it would be betterif you wait outside. But when you think it's too much, I'll leave the door open a bit..." Junhee spoke out his mini-plan to which Donghun then agreed.

It only took Junhee ten minutes to pack everything essential that he needed and exiting the house again. He tried his best to ignore the yelling of his father while going up to Donghun, taking him by the wrist and just drag him away from his home.

"So, what now?", Junhee asked the older after hey walked in silence for a while.   
"Whatever you want" Donghun shrugged.   
"Can we go back? I could actually use some more sleep" Junhee confessed with a shy smile.  
"Sure, let's go" the older agreed and then continued the way back to his home.

"I'll have to go to a meeting with the boys later, you can come with if you want but you don't have to" Donghun told him when they at his home again.   
Junhee wasn't sure if he really wanted to meet the others. Considering what some of them did to him over the last few years. But on the other hand he also didn't want to stay at his house while he isn't there, so he only nodded again and sat down on the bed next to the older boy.

Without even realizing it the two ended up sitting closer to each other than intended but neiter of them seemed to mind, nor did they say anything when Junhee rested his head on Donghun's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Soon enough, Junhee fell asleep in that position, not really caring that he would have really bad back pain when he wakes up again.

"Junhee" Donghun tried to talk to the other, looking at the time, already knowing that he would be slightly late. But the younger didn't react so Donghun tried his best to carefully lay the other down on the bed, before getting up and searching for pen and paper so he could write a note for Junhee, letting him know where he went and when he expects to be back.   
Of course he hoped that it wouldn't take as long but he'd rather be back too early than to make Junhee wait.

After he was done he got ready real quick and headed out to the usual place.   
Most of the others were already there and from the look on Sehyoon's face he could tell that he already started to explain. He knew most of the stuff they had to talk about anyway so he would always jump in when Donghun was late; luckily the others also listen to him.

He sat down next to the pink haired male who then quickly explained what they already talked about. To his surprise he told the others to leave their hands off of Junhee. Donghun was actually more than thankful that his friend already did that for him, like that it was less awkward for him if he had to explain it himself.  
After that, the meeting continued like always and also ended like always. It was also ended pretty quickly because there wasn't too much to talk about this time and there were no big arguments.

In order to get back home faster, even though it was only a ten minute walk, he asked Sehyoon if he could drop him off as he had to drive past his house anyway.  
With that, it only took five minutes for him to be home again. His dad was still at work so he went to his room instantly where Junhee was still laying on the same spot where Donghun layed him down some time ago.

Donghun couldn't help but smile as he sat down on the bed, looking at the other's sleeping face.  
"Cute little sleepyhead" he mumbled to himself as he carefully placed his hand on Junhee's cheek, stroking his thumb over the soft skin.

There was only a slight hum coming from the younger, yet it startled Donghun as he really didn't know how to react if he would've heard what he just said.

"Donghun, are you back?", he asked in a sleepy voice, opening his eyes tee least possible in order to see.   
"Yeah, I just got home" he said, slowly taking his hand away again.   
He didn't know what he expected but he didn't expect Junhee to open his arms and tell him to lay down with him.  
"You look tired" he told the older with smile on his face.   
"Let me get changed first then" Donghun told him and stood up again, going to his closet and getting some other clothes. 

When he went back to his bed, Junhee made some space for him to lie down, lifting the blanket up.   
Another thing Donghun didn't expect was Junhee cuddling up to him after the got under the blanket, his arms wrapped around Donghun's torso, head leaning against his chest.

"Good night" Donghun mumbled, carefully also putting his arms around the younger.  
"Sleep well" the other responded, leaning his head against the other's chest, closing his eyes.  
But oh boy, Donghun won't be able to sleep if his heart won't calm down soon enough.

____

The next morning, Junhee got waken up by Donghun's alarm clock which the latter greatly ignored like every morning.   
"Donghun, we have to get ready for school" Junhee groaned, not actually realizing how close he was to the other.   
"But it's so nice right now" the other argued, holding the other close and burying his nose in the dark hair.   
"We already skipped yesterday, we have to go" Junhee insited, even though he must admit, that it felt nice to be held like that.  
"Okay, okay, fine. You get ready, I'll be with you in a second" Donghun said, loosening the grip on the younger's waist.

Slowly, Junhee got out of the bed and tried his best to find his school uniform in his bag without turning on the light so he wouldn't disturb the older.  
"You know you can turn on the light, it's not like I'm asleep or anything" the latter laughed.  
"I think I forgot my blazer" the youger then confessed, leaning back and sighing.  
"It's not like have to wear it, it's just like an accessories for our school, just wear a normal jacket or something in the right colour" Donghun shrugged, sitting up and eying the other.  
"Do I look like I have anything like that?" Junhee commented.  
"Do I look like I have no clothes I can give to you?", Donghun replied, now standing up from the bed and sitting down on the floor next to the younger, looking at him with a sleepy yet intense glare, noticing every little movement the younger made.  
"Don't look at me like I spoke greek or something. Get up, I'll give you my stuff" he then announced, standing up again, dragging the other up with him before sitting him down on his bed while going to his closet to get the clothes.

___

Junhee would probably never admit it, but it somehow made him feel at peace wearing Donghun's pullover as well as the jeans-jacket he also wore the night before. But he could already imagine how the other students could look at him and it made him not want to go to school in these clothes, let alone being seen while Donghun was holding his hand, walking down the street.  
"Donghun... I don't think this is a good idea" he then confessed, trying to stand still, but not managing to hold against Donghun.  
"Why?", he simply asked, turning his head towards the younger.  
"Because the others... they'll see us" he mumbled, looking on the ground to hide his reddend face.  
"And what do you think will happen then?"  
"Like I'd know. I don't want to know what your friends will do to me..."  
"They won't do anything. I already talked to them, if they should ever do something to you it'll have consequences" Donghun told him with a small smile.

Junhee therefore gave up his protest and just let the other pull him along, coming nearer to school with every step, making him more nervous with every step.  
"You don't need to tense up that much, I'll be with you, ok?", Donghun reassured the other, pressing his hand slightly.  
Junhee only nodded, burying his face in the soft fabric of the dark pullover.  
"Can I tell you something before we go into school?", Donghun then asked, suddenly seeming to be the more nervous of the two.  
"Yeah, sure...?", Junhee replied, not knowing what to expect.  
"I'll protect you from now on, from everything"  
Once, again, Junhee could only nod, trying to calm his heart down. "Why?", he then managed to ask.

"Because I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt anymore" Donghun quietly confessed, feeling the blush creep up his face.  
"Me too" Junhee replied, it was only a whisper but Donghun heard him clearly.  
"What 'you too'", the older asked him, not sure how to interpret the scentence.  
"I love you too" he then spoke out the full scentence, not daring to look at the older.

Donghun couldn't contain his happiness anymore, he let go of Junhee's hand and instead cupped his face, carefully not to hurt the other.  
After looking into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning down to him and planting a small peck on Junhee's lips, smiling at him after they parted again.

"I'm so glad I found you yesterday" Donghun mumbled.  
"Me too" Junhee replied with a smile on his face.


End file.
